You need a Doctor
by Nimbus Llewelyn
Summary: Starts at the end of Primeval series 3 and after the Doctor's daughter in DW series 4. Be warned, Captain Jack may make an appearance, so this story is rated T. The plot bunny for this started savaging me until I wrote this story. Please Read and Review.


**You need a Doctor**

**A/N: I own none of that which is recognisable, except the plot. Please Read and Review. It stimulates the muse.**

Donna was desperately holding onto the central console of the TARDIS, as usual, and the Doctor was checking the screen which was covered in Gallifreyan symbols. He squinted at it, shook his head, then hit a bit of the console with his medium sized hammer. He had been planning to take her to see the origins of humanity. Evidently, she thought, something had gone wrong.

"What is it Doctor?" She asked.

"I'm getting readings that I've never picked up before." He answered, frowning.

As soon as the TARDIS landed, the Doctor dashed out the door. Donna followed rather more sedately. The sight that greeted her was strange to say the least. The Doctor was bending over a dead raptor and even more strangely, a woman in slightly ragged 21st century clothes. Her neck was broken, as was the raptors, presumably in the fall.

"The poor thing." She whispered. The Doctor nodded and looked sad. It was terrible to die out of your time, and by the looks of it she hadn't known much companionship recently. His expression hardened considerably when he saw the partially used box of poison. Suddenly he realised. They were in the rift valley; to be precise the part known as site 333 or near it, the cradle of mankind, and it was here that 13 hominids had died mysteriously. The woman didn't have any obvious time travel technology, so probably she exploited something like the Cardiff rift, as did the raptor, in a mad attempt to wipe out the human race at its birth place.

When Donna saw the Doctor stand up, he was angrier than she had ever seen him, including when he drowned the Racnoss. And if she was honest with herself, it frightened her just a little bit. Suddenly, they heard a sound best described as a roar of despair.

Danny Quinn was having a bad day to put it lightly. He'd had to leave the two youngest members of the team in the late cretaceous, one with a suspected broken ankle, and then he'd had to stop the recently dead psychopathic bitch that was Helen Cutter. So when he heard the sound of running footsteps, he could be forgiven for whipping his old police issue pistol out of his pocket. The Doctor, who had just skittered around the corner with Donna in hot pursuit, found himself faced with a wild eyed man with a face that could only be described as craggy. All these details were unimportant as he was pointing a gun at them.

They put their hands up carefully and the Doctor said calmly and politely, "Could you put the gun down please?"

"Who are you?" Danny snarled.

"Friends, friends who can help you if you put the gun _down_." The doctor said in a soothing tone.

Danny looked unconvinced until Donna decided that she had had enough and gave him a piece of her mind. "Oy, put the gun down action man!"

Danny stared at her wide eyed for a few moments, then burst out laughing wildly.

"What's so funny?" Donna demanded indignantly.

"Oh, it's nothing. We just call the head of our security team action man. Or soldier boy." Danny said, still chuckling and he relaxed. The woman was fiery, sure, and had an east end accent or he had never heard one, but was fairly normal. The man on the other hand was different. He was quieter and more edgy, yet had the air of someone who would unhesitatingly take control of a situation. He sounded similar to the late Professor Cutter, who had been much the same according to Abby.

"I'm Danny Quinn, who are you?"

"I'm the Doctor, and this is Donna Noble." The Doctor said, stepping in before Donna could call him space man. Again. He wasn't ever going to forget the time when she had introduced him as 'the skinny space man' to the Duke of Wellington. To the Duke's credit, he hadn't been overly perturbed, he had merely raised an eyebrow at the Doctor while the rifleman with a scar on his face* started chuckling softly in the background.

"Why are you here Danny? You are without a doubt out of your time; you don't have any time travel tech on you, so I'm guessing you exploited something natural to get here."

Danny's eyes narrowed. This man was clever and observant. He would have to be on his guard. "What do you know about the anomalies?"

The Doctor looked bemused for a few seconds, and then snapped his fingers as he made the connection. "Those would probably be the strange readings I've been picking up then?"

"I would guess so; they look like yellowy white broken glass hanging in the air. You just missed one, more to the point I _just _ missed one. That's why I'm stuck here, and two other members of my team are stuck in the late Cretaceous. How did you get here?"

"Time machine, which means we can get you and your friend's home." The doctor said airily.

Danny raised his eyebrows, and was about to say something cutting, then thought, if they don't know about the anomalies, how else did they get here?

"Come on." The doctor said, beckoning.

They walked back to the TARDIS, and when they reached it, Danny said, "You have _got _to be kiddi-"

At that moment the Doctor opened the door with a grin. Danny's jaw dropped. It was _enormous_!

As he walked into the TARDIS, he mumbled, "How?"

Ignoring Danny, who continued to stare open mouthed at his surroundings, the Doctor began tapping away at the console, occasionally zapping it with his sonic screwdriver.

"Ha! I've got a lock on the- anomaly you call it- that leads to the Cretaceous. Hold on tight."

This last bit was to Danny who prudently grabbed the nearest railing, having some experience of being rocked around large and ungainly vehicles moving at top speed.

The Tardis landed with an unusually loud bang and what sounded vaguely like a squelch made by something organic that has been landed on by something that is quite light and extremely heavy at the same time.

Donna asked, "Why did it make that noise Doctor?", as said Doctor dashed outside with a concerned look on his face. About 10 seconds later, he dashed back inside and slammed the door shut behind hi,.

"Good news, we're in the right place, Danny, I can see your friends up a tree and they appear to be fine. Bad news, the tree is surrounded by hungry velociraptors and we just landed on one."

*It would be just like the Doctor to run into Sharpe. If you do not know who Sharpe is, do not worry as he does not figure further in this tale.


End file.
